An autonomous vehicle or semi-autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. An autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle senses its environment using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. The autonomous vehicle or semi-autonomous vehicle further uses information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
In order to accurately control the vehicle, a current position of the vehicle needs to be known. In particular, the current position within a lane of a road (within a meter of accuracy) is needed for control in some cases. In some instances, the information used to determine the current position is not available. For example, the resources that are used to generate the information may not be in vicinity of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for determining a vehicle's position. It is further desirable to provide methods and system for determining a vehicle's position based on other vehicles in vicinity of the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.